Love Pistols - Brazilian Encounter
by Kamikokudo
Summary: Eli Seymour Tanaka lives on his own in search of peace. His pleasure in life is his love of exotic places and animal research which has lead him to his reclusive life in the Brazilian mountains in South America. Being a rather unique madararui, the warm climate agrees to his preference and since his mother's death a few years prior, little has changed. His life is stagnant.


Tanaka Eli turned the facet on and ran his hands under the cool water, the blood washed away in a swirl and disappeared down the pipe. Disoriented now as he sat down, hands still dripping from the sink, his mind tried to put together the events of the last twelve hours.

It had started so normal, he noted. The morning was prosperous as he'd ripped tonight's dinner out of his small garden. He'd cleaned the dishes he'd left in the sink for the night before and even sent out an email while his satellite connection was still up. He'd started a load of laundry, made his bed, which was a rare thing now that his mother couldn't nag him about it… he'd even checked the buckets he's placed in the forest because he knew it would be windy and he might find a new species of insect to work on.

He sighed into his laced fingers and looked down the hall to the open door at the end.

On his way back from checking his buckets though he saw a dark object descend from the sky. He'd assumed it had been his new supplies when he'd jumped in the truck and turned the key. He still thought that as he rumbled down the dirt path while he considered his products to be damaged as the crate seemed to have fallen oddly and slightly out of its normal drop zone. Still yet until he smelled something entirely strange. It had not been his supplies that had come early or out of the drop zone and while hopped out of the truck and followed the scent into the forest he was curious as to what exactly he was smelling. Using the puddles of water and basins that collected in the morning from dew he located his inquiry.

He didn't believe what he saw. Not because it was a black winged creature, but because it was here; in this location. Winged or not… the existence of rare breeding was not lost to him, but it was not important. What was it doing here… She? He smelled again and confirmed that is was a woman.

"What are you doing here?" He'd asked and moved to see if she was hurt, but upon hearing him aloud, she dragged an oddly bent wing and a clearly battered leg to growl at him. She was bleeding from the neck though it was hard to tell how much because she was wet from the forest and completely black.

"What are you?" Curious as a scientist and fellow madararui he wondered what exactly she was and crouched down to show he meant no harm. She growled in a wild feline tone and tried to back away, her back slightly arched. When he raised an arm to sooth her, she swiped at him angrily and leaned against a tree and slouched to the damp ground. "I mean you no harm, love." Showing both his hands at all times, he crept closer while she panted in quick, shallow breaths. "Now…You are seriously injured and I just so happen to have skills enough to make you better…" Her dark eyes settled on him and he took advantage of the direct eye contact. "Look at me. I will not hurt you, love. No. I'm going to take you some place safe and you're just going to go to sleep for me now." Using a skill that allowed a subject to be weak to the power of suggestion, Eli was intrigued that she fought the idea so strongly and wondered is she'd been well whether it would have worked still. But eventually she looked at him, her head bobbing slightly with fatigue and injury before resting it on the ground and falling asleep. As soon as she was he worked quickly. The place around them reeked of blood now and she was a large creature to try and pick up…

"What do I do with you now though?" Eli stood up from the couch and padded down the short hallway. Now that she was stable, the mess all over his bedroom was an eyesore. Suture thread spools, needles, sterilization liquid, bloody water and gauze were everywhere. And on top his bed, the only thing high enough and strong enough to hold a couple hundred pound cat with wings was his patient.

Truth be told, he thought she'd die on the way back. The trip was far from gentle, but she proved stubborn to the idea of death. Then he thought he might die when she swiped at him after setting her wing which had been broken in three places. He'd had to guess quickly for the administration of pain medications due to her avian/feline breed and had to try a few attempts at making something cast worthy for her foot before using a substituted cement mixture, though weakened, that he had used months ago for fixing one of the outside walls.

"I'm unsure what I should be doing here..." He leaned against the door frame for a minute longer before being irate with the mess of his supplies. While he cleaned up, he listened to long exhales of breathe from the Madararui on his bed while wondering about her exact form. She was a returner to ancestry from what he could tell; her form was rather clearly mixed, though she was entire black. Black wings, black talons, black coat… but deep brown eyes. Someone was going to be missing this woman and would come looking so the faster she healed, the better he thought. He stooped to pick up the scissors that he'd kicked under his dresser and put them down on top. The sound startled he woman even it this state and she growls long and low.

He looked at her for a long moment.

"I would appreciate if you didn't maul me in a few seconds, ok?" He paused just outside of her reach and then bent down on his knees, his face a foot from hers. His hand reached out and touched the top of her head. She twitched and growled low again. He was amused in a sense that despite his 'motivating suggestion' that she still fought it, the result was her far from resting form that twitched and jerked with any sound she heard. She wouldn't heal like that and was forced to step up the hypnosis. His fingers trailed down the flat length of her nose a few times before placing his fingers at her eyes and opening it so he could see her. He knew from his mother's testimony that his pupils dilated extremely when he did this, the teal iris shrinking to show nothing but just the slightest sliver of color.

"I've fixed your wounds up as well as can be… but you can't heal properly if you do not rest. I live alone here. And no one comes here ever…"

_They will come here. They will find me. I have to move._

Startled, he nearly broke eye contact. Rarely was another able to communicate back during hypnosis. The willpower he'd guessed upon earlier was not just that. She was driven… driven by fear. He could hear it in her voice as her thoughts moved into him.

"And If I promise your safety?" Her body jolted as if trying to awaken.

_What can a descendant of apes do? What protection could an ape-woman offer? They are coming…_

Her thoughts started to take on the sound of barely controlled hysterics and he didn't wish to bombarded her with the idea that he was a madararui despite her misgivings as well as a man. It was not her fault that she could not smell or sense him or tell he was a male… He sighed deeply and cursed the genderless nature of mermaid madararui.

"I will make it safe. Who could injury a tengu-nekomata in all honesty?" The thoughts paused in her head and for a moment his hold on her wavered.

_You know things you shouldn't… eu nao posso traze-los aqui**_

She switched to Portuguese interestingly enough and something finally made sense and knew he should have asked this sooner.

"Who is after you? Tell me quickly."

_Forcado…Casamento forcado…** _She switched language again and muttered 'Serubu'**

He broke of contact and shoved away from the bed. All he could to was stare for what seemed like too long. Once he gained some kind of composure and stood up, his hand was sore and his palm had an imprint of the rough would floor in it.

What this woman mentioned was a great taboo in the madararui realm, but like any and all factions of society, there were those willing to break the rules to obtain what they desired. This, like human trafficking, was muttered in hushed tones and generally unheard of in talk with even close acquaintances.

"Chikusho…"** At this point he didn't have a clue what to do. Where had she come from, where had they kept her, and how far had they been able to track…" Cursing again Eli grabs his keys and headed for the front door and found himself locking it as much as a locked door in the middle of nowhere was going to help. All he knew it that she wasn't going to wake up soon and to give them time he was going to have to wash all traces of her scent from the area she'd crashed.

Getting back into the truck he floored the gas and sent dirt flying as he gunned the engine. If whoever was chasing her got to her scent first, they were screwed…

Depending on how many their were…

_**- in order of appearance._

I can't bring them here. (Portuguese)

Forced… forced into marriage. (Portuguese)

Slave. (Japanese)

Damn it. (Japanese)


End file.
